poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Kovu
Kovu is Zira's son from Pooh's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. Trivia *Kovu is portrayed by Ryan O'Donohue as a cub and Jason Marsden as an adult. Marsden also played Max Goof in the Goofy Movie series, Haku in Spirited Away, and Thackery Binx in Hocus Pocus. *Kovu met Kyle and the FT Squad in The FT Squad's Adventures in The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. *Kovu will meet Ash and his friends in ''Ash's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride''. *Kovu will meet Littlefoot and his friends in ''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride''. *Kovu will meet Bloom and her friends in ''Bloom's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride''. *Kovu will meet the Fantasy Adventure Team in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. *Kovu will meet SpongeBob and his friends in SpongeBob's Adventures of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. *Kovu will meet Yogi Bear and his gang in Yogi Bear's Adventures of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. *Kovu will make his first guest appearence in the Pokemon crossover TV series, Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated!. *Kovu will meet Connor Lacey in The Irelanders' Adventures of The Lion Guard: Lions of The Outlands. *Kovu will meet Ryan, Meg and Friends in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. Gallery 250px-Kovu_cub_thumb-1-.jpg|Kovu as a cub Category:Animal characters Category:Characters Category:HEROES Category:The Lion King characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Simba's Family Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Cats Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Princes Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Lions Category:Traitors Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroes Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Mario's allies Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Kings Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Brothers Category:Husbands Category:Pure of Heart Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:Peacemaker Category:Singing characters Category:Pooh's Adventures team (SuperJNG18) Category:In-Love Characters Category:Males Category:Speedsters Category:Strong Characters Category:Childhood Friends Category:Former villains Category:Predators Category:African characters Category:Bond Protectors Category:Love Interests Category:Bond Creators Category:Pacifists Category:Unwanted characters Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:JUNGLE animals Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures allies Category:False Antagonist Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Voice of Reason Category:Sonokinetic characters Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Orphans Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Characters who are easily tricked by villains Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Royalty Category:Characters voiced by Jason Marsden Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Fairy Tales Characters Category:Characters who have scars Category:Feline Heroes Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures Team Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies